laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DetectiveLayton92
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, DetectiveLayton92! Thank you for creating a user profile! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our Forums. -- Banana Split (Talk) 04:23, August 20, 2011 "7th Grade"? WTH is that? Excuse my British-ness, but how old are you and what age are you coming up? US/British term trouble, since I have 'years', and you have 'grades'. I know it's completely random, but still :D P.S: Only the 'Fabulous' and the '13' in my signature actually lead to my profile. 21:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) So, you must be in Year 7, for me. Yeah, it's primary and secondary here, but was actually infants, juniors, and seniors for me. For us, it's Yr R for 5 year olds, continuing to Yr 2 for 7 year olds. That's infant school. Juniors is from Yr 3 to Yr 6, a.k.a. 8 to 11 year olds. Then it's senior school, from Yr 7 to Yr 11, for 12 to 16 year olds. Oh, and apologies for the WTF. That's the result of my upbringing and I. Autism, what ya gonna do XD 21:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Jeez, the system's complicated. Oh, and for the signature, just type four of these: ~ , or click the signature button. Don't think you're missing out; my one took Wattz2000 about four hours to make 21:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The video thing's nothing illegal. They just have to be put on pages a specific way; a way only Wattz know how to do. And yes, I did get your message, I'm just currently stuck in an edit to Lando Ascad's page, and just opened up a new tab to reply. Maybe you can help me with what I'm stuck on? 22:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hi, I saw your comment on SophiaDescole's page about using videos. What Wattz did was remove the wiki-hosted videos (like you'd get with Video:videoname) because instead of putting them on the wiki, we just use ' tags to insert them. To use those tags, you put the video's id in between them. So, for example, if you wanted to put in this video, you'd type in 7ijTaz2Mz14. To make the box it comes up with a more reasonable size, you can add width and height to the tags, like this: 7ijTaz2Mz14. Hope that helps. If my explanation didn't make sense, Wikia has a page about using the tags here. '''-Banana Split 00:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lando's page Oh yeah, I did. I was trying to fin the right word for something, and I did eventually. 21:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You probably wouldn't have wanted to help with Lando's, since what I was looking for was spoilerous :D 21:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits As a general thing, but specifically about these edits, in the future please try to make your edits to a page with as few revisions as possible (especially minor edits). It keeps the recent changes and the page's history clearer, and it also means less "mark as patrolled"ing for sysops. =) -Banana Split 00:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes, and you're new here. As long as it doesn't happen too much in the future, there won't be a problem. -Banana Split 00:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) How could you say that you annoy us? You're awesome :D But you might not et Admin status unless more people join, as the B'Crat-Admin-User scale is not very balanced right now. I requested to become a B'Crat, but was honourably turned away, as there was no need for another. 00:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *yawn*... The difference between Admin a B'Crat is that Wattz gets 2 more editing rights, and his name is hilighted in red, while mine is in dark blue. There's like 7 active users or something... *yawn*... two are B'Crats, two are Admins, one or two are Sysops, and the rest are users. And it's okay; I was more annoyed about the choice XD *another yawn* Sorry, but I'm really tired. It's like five to two in the morning here. 00:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *like a drunk* Yu're not da bossa me! XD Hmm, bad habits I suppose, and so we can communicate. Dinner? Jeez, it must be *yawn* like 8 or something where you are. And good, not that any prison could hold Descole :D 01:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :) So Wattz must be on the east coast, and you're on the west, since there's three time zones in the US, and Wattz said he's six hours behind >:) And that little piece of logic has taken the last of my concious brain power. Goodnight *pretty much passes straight out* 01:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Questions Y'know, you aren't the first person to try and do that. (I've seen many people at this wiki try doing that, even myself.) Anyway, I don't know if it will or not, depends on the camera, probably. The time I tried, some of the images did, some didn't. But, for images, we got a few people leading the uploads on those. I stick with audio and video files, while Sophia does A LOT of character images. Although, your free to upload whatever which images you like. ;) If you wanna help her with her huge-scale image project, you can ask her if you want. But, we all have our different means of uploading images. TJ, I think anyway, uses emulators of the games, Sophia uses Youtube, I use whatever I find :P, and anyone else is your guess at this point. As for puzzles and puzzle images, there's a pretty good site(Link for UF) for that and so long as we give attribution when their used, we can upload them. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, I don't quite know if that's his way around things. Anyway, he basically has the entire game downloaded somewhere else (Once again not quite sure it that's how it is, though). It's primarily used as a neat way to play old games. At any rate, any questions, I'm here all day (Almost anyway) I'm not the best to ask about emulators, though. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Technical Difficulties Oh, that was a universal problem. I got it as well; Wikia staff were fixing something. It's fine now! Oh, and Lisa Layton is MissToraleiLayton's OC character, and I designed her. She's the professor and Sharon's daughter. She also has a twin. P.S: That plot hole; it was only minor. Your character said that her office was messy, then when they went there, it was immaculate. 20:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Good. I'm going to read the chapters I missed, 'cause of that ban. Sorree, that Lisa thing was a clueless Wikia Contributor who didn't know how to work it. But full credit of Lisa goes to Toralei. I only designed Lisa visually. Yeeeeaaaaahhhh, banned ^_^' All because of an outbreak from my dark side AHEM, a misunderstanding between my mother and I, aha ^_^' . Like I said, she's a complete pushover though. 21:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Did they post three times? Um, I think you'd be better off asking Wattz about that. Unless you post blogs like nobody's business, I don't think there's need for an archive. And believe me, I do. Seriously. It's why I'm glad I have my alter-ego as Sophia; escapes having to be Leila. I nearly got blocked once for exploding at another user for inserting a low-quality image. And that was recent. Like two weeks ago recent. Just don't insert any images into articles I've fished or am working out, and you should survive. 21:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oh, boy Well, she came down to see us because recently moved away, so sees us once a fortnight. My mum went out to walk the dog, and I decided to show my grandma my Wikia profile and deviantART account (It's like a diary to me - I trust my grandma won't mock me for my interests). And I decided, since I was showing her Descole's page, to show her MoM Cutscene 39. Jeez... XD It kinda went like this: Me: "Look, Grandma! It's gone from an innocent drive to a strange village to people being beaten up and arrested for being a part in a conspiracy!" Grandma: "Wow, look at '''her '''go!" Me: "Yeah, go Descole! Oh, see! THAT was an epic fail." Grandma: "Oh Jesus, now that old bloke's gonna find out who '''she '''is!" Me: "Yea-- Wait, what?" Grandma: "He's gonna unmask '''her'!" Me: "Um, Grandma, Descole's- he's a he." Grandma: 0.o "Well, it 'looks like a she." Me: "Now you're calling him ''it?!" LMFAO XD 22:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Fan Fiction Day! Me and Sophia made it up the night the Death Portal came tO life! It is supposed to happen on the 21st but we were late this time... MissToraleiLayton 22:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You live in America, right? I have to go to bed now. It's 23:17 where I am! Carry on the party all through (our time zone's) night! MissToraleiLayton 22:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Testing, 1,2,3 Here goes nothing on my new sig that I crafted myself. [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'''Detective]][[w:c:layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 23:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is to see if the 92 works! [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 23:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try again! [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 00:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :If I'm following what you're doing correctly... if you're trying to get the "92" to link to this page, it is. It's not working as a link here because you're already on the page it links to. =) -Banana Split 00:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Digital I use a program called Paint Tool SAI. It's free to download, and I learnt how to use it by watching a sped up video of someone doing a picture of Sophia and Anton. And yes, your signature is very nice What makes it better is that you figured how to do it on your own. I was up with Wattz for about four hours trying to do mine, since it was so damn complicated.) 10:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it'll be on some website via Google. Thank you, and yes, Kathleen is my OC ^_^ 19:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sig Pages Sorry about that; I'm going to move it back now (and find out what exploded when I moved it ><. -Banana Split 21:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it looks like it wasn't me, but I do see what the problem is, so I can fix that. What I was doing was moving it into a subpage of your userpage, since it isn't an actual wiki template. -Banana Split 21:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I forgot to give you a link. It's User:DetectiveLayton92/sig here now. I just did the minimum to make the code workable, but I could do the whole template if you like; I think I see what you're trying to do. -Banana Split 21:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if anyone besides me checks the talk pages they leave messages on for replies, so I'll put this here too. =P I shortened the code of your sig, so if you want you can just put what's on your sig page into your preferences. I'm pretty sure it'll work. If you want to use a template, though, you should be able to set as your sig and have it work. Something to keep in mind, though, is that using a template for a sig is that you'll have to post the pages on every wiki that you'll be signing comments on (those pages being User:DetectiveLayton92/sig and User talk:DetectiveLayton92/sig). -Banana Split 00:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Again More on your sig...if you're using the full code instead of a template in your preferences, you should change the "#000" in it to "#000000" (or just "black"), for browser compatibility. =| -Banana Split 18:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sophia... Um, you probably don't know but Sophia has semi-retired until her birthday on October 28 because her laptop charger has stopped working and she wil hopefully be getting a new laptop for her birthday. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 17:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Layton OCs Wiki Hi, you're gettting this message because you've posted Layton OCs or fan fiction on this wiki. If you're already using the new OCs wiki, this may not apply to you. There may be some new information though, so please take a look As recently posted in the news a few weeks back, MissToraleiLayton has started the Layton OCs Wiki, which will be the new location for Layton OCs and fan-fiction previously posted on the blogs. Posting Layton fanfics and OCs will no longer be allowed on this wiki. Because of this change, OC and fan fiction pages from this site are to be moved to the OCs Wiki, and it is possible that they will be removed from the main wiki. In order to guarantee that you do not lose any of your work, you should make copy your pages for it on the OCs wiki (they do not need to be posted in blogs; they can have their own mainspace articles). If you do not move them over, you should at least make a copy of the code. Any questions you have about the new wiki can be directed to MissToraleiLayton. If you have questions about the move or need help getting your pages off of main wiki, please talk to Wattz2000, Tjcool007, or myself. You may also post questions in this forum topic. -Banana Split 00:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hold on... Detective, if Descole was Star's boss while she was pregnant... and Brittney's now 32... that's got to make Descole at least 52. Eww! XD 16:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I say he was at least 20 since, unless he was a child prodigy or something, it would be hard to get to that position at 18 or something XD 23:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) But it'd be so cliché! Everyone's thinking along those lines; I want something we haven't thought of yet. 23:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't doubt for a second that he's not rich, but I believe he made it himself. 00:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to sleep. Tis far too early. 00:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I am eight hours ahead of you XD 00:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Come on! 1:35 in the morning is far too early XD 00:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) My mum would just kill me. XD 00:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) XD I don't get grounded because I don't go out XD 00:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: XD Hell yes >:) It was a tough job, but Foxy and I managed to pull it off XD BTW, what drawing/painting do you want for your birthday? Might be one of my last (the notice on my gallery) 06:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) >.< Sorree, it has to be a drawing or painting; my Paint Tool SAI ran out a few weeks ago, and it's smat enough to stop me from re-diwnloading it. 06:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) *headdesk* That Twitter isn't official, and you won't et anything out of him anyway. You can tell he's not accurate since he's got Descole's personality completely wrong. 06:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not just that. He wasn't an official account to begin with; the most he does is get puzzles, change the wording, then post them. I can't tell you how I know, but trust me. 09:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Brittneeeeeeeeyyyyy! Happy birthday to you! (nearly forgot the words then XD) Expect your present later on! Love, 17:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) *slams fists on laptop* DAMMMIT >.< XD 21:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Happy Birthday :> Happy Birthday! Hope you had the best birthday ever! Clanice 09:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! Aww :D Thank you :D I've just received my first birthday present; a manga! My best friend is currently reading it, before I do XD 23:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Luke's age He's 7 in Last Specter, then 8 in MoM (LaytonKyouju said that it's set a year afterwards), unknown age in PL6, so, yeah, 10 or so during T1. T1's games were set only a few weeks apart, unless Luke had a birthday inbetween or something. 21:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Really? Didn't seem it to me. But then, I'm comparing him to me, the opposite gender, at that ''age, so it's a bit off. 21:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The Professor's Page First thing; I congratulate for your well-written LS plot on Professor Layton's page. Joining that, if it isn't already, can you make sure that the sub-headings of his LS follow the game chapters (like with his UF)? Thanks. 21:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :) Good good. And, if you feel up to it, you could copy it to the LS page. 23:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Erm... Yes, that's him exactly. i have this feeling that he may have been renamed in ''Last Specter. Something like "Tweeds". Apologies, but I am British, so I will be adding British names. It's why I'm shouting for you to check a lot XD 20:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :D Good good. Though the British names are better *shot* 20:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : :D Yes. I only speak the truth XD Really? 0.o XD Yes, that really is a contrast XD Wiki Chat, dear? 21:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Me 2 You I did this for you,Sophia,and Clanice! It features your Oc,Brittany. Sorry,it's not very good(or neat),but I wanted to say thanks for your help! Lilpuzzlette64 12:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Professor Layton Love Wiki http://professorlaytonlove.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Layton_Love_Wiki Please join and spread the love. After all, PL Wiki Loves2Help :) I made it today Lilpuzzlette64 19:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Some Notes And Stuff Some things I'd like to say! 1. Thank you SO much for helping with Professor Layton Love Wiki! I really appreciate it and I hope we can work together on other projects in future. 2. Yeah, I agree, chat was being gay last night. >< Sometimes it works better with more people on, but that's probably not the case. 3. I get along quite well with Sophia now (when I'm not portraying dumbassery, mind) and I'd like the same with you! I'd really love it if you'd come on more often. ;D 4. Thanks for the help on the LL pages. You see, being European, I don't own LS, so I was just using resources. :) So it's nice to have some back-up on that. 5. Come on, confess it; if you were Sophia's child, I would...cry... :') That would be SO cute. Maybe as cute as Lora. Maaayyyybbbbeeeeee... 6. I've never seen a photo of you before. Has Sophia? Because I bet you're really pretty! 7. You know on Twitter, with me posting to 'Jean Descole' , suggesting he try to get it on with Emmy? Well, I've currently been obsessed with this couple! So here, enjoy -- User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 08:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 1. Aw, thanks. Yeah, I guess sometimes you can just twist things if you're using OCs like such, but sometimes it's fun editing the truth of the games either. 2. I'll have to try it again sometime. 3. Well, I really have no right to go hating on WCs. I used to be one...and I know I annoyed the living crap out of everyone. And I'm lucky with homework; we have it, maybe every month, and only in Maths and Spanish. When I move up it'll be more intense, but I just do homework as soon as I get in. It's not too bad in Europe. 4. I do use Youtube. I used to use BlogSpot, but it says on my Google browser it's unsafe, so I'm not playing risky now (after all, I'm not on my dad's computer anymore xD Now that's what I call BALLSED UP) . Unfortunately, the Youtuber who has the most content - Axido1991 - will not be continuing, and he is not following any plot at all. EDTM started one but never continued, and LK just did the ending (see Luke's page for a little 'portion' I added ages ago). Also, I'm supposing we aren't linking streets? The other locations have them as little paragraphs, but I don't think we'd fit them in without it being really long. 5. Aw, no you wouldn't, honey. Sophia's really a softie; she knows right from wrong. I still think either way it would be cute. 6. I'll look at it later...and I bet you are pretty. You saw that pic of me, correct? 7. I'll make a page soon. I should warn you, I'm having a Catergorizing rampage soon. I'm missing lots of parts still. 'x) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 12:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Emmyaltava27 21:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Emmy Altava Pregnancy Chapter http://www.quizazz.com/story.php/1493472/Evolution-Beyond-Imagination/4/ XD Here's the link. Sorry I left chat so quick, had to have some food. Going to bed in a minute, but it was really nice to see you again after so long! I kept missing you on chat because of time zones! User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 19:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED BE SURE TO GET IN TOUCH IF YOU CAN COME! Detective Inspector Bob 22:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC)